


Des ronds de fumée

by malurette



Series: L'armée c't' une grande famille [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Break Up, Dating, Drabble Collection, Due to the Dead, First Kiss, Gen, Havoc deserves love, Smoking, boobs, wonky symbolism
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de minifics autour de Havoc, parce qu'il le vaut bien.<br/>1ère vignette : Une petite pensée de Havoc pour Hughes. 2ème : Il collectionne les ruptures... <i>hélas</i>. 3ème : Mais il finit par se trouver une copine splen-di-de ! 4ème : Attirer les filles. 5ème : Les sales boulots c'est toujours pour sa pomme. 6ème : Motivation. 7ème : Becky, Par pitié. 8ème : Breda, Courir partout. 9ème : Petit plaisir. 10ème : Un effet secondaire.<br/>11ème : Les armes de destruction massives de Solaris !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. pour Hughes - Un rond de fumée

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ce qu'on cache sous cet uniforme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480814) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En guise d'auréole...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un rond de fumée en guise d'auréole  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Jean Havoc, Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes  
>  **Genre :** general/doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 4 / épisode 25 (1ère série) / épisode 10 (Brotherhood)  
>  **Prompt :** la page de garde du chapitre 23 (tome 6)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Depuis ce fichu coup de téléphone qui lui a appris la mort de Hughes, le colonel a le moral à zéro. Il fait tout son possible pour n’en rien montrer à ses hommes, mais malgré tout, la tristesse et la révolte qui l’accablent transpirent.

Havoc rage de ne rien pouvoir y faire, de rester impuissant, à voir Mustang se débattre seul, refusant d’admettre qu’il puisse avoir besoin d’une épaule où pleurer.  
Parce que ça serait dévoiler une faiblesse, ou parce que ça serait une trahison, peut-être, envers celui qui était son grand soutien secret…

Pour l’instant, Havoc est bien obligé de renoncer, et de continuer à confier Mustang à Hughes. On dit des morts qu’ils deviennent esprits protecteurs. Alors, si l’homme est fidèle à sa parole, il doit flotter quelque part au-dessus du bureau, vérifiant que Roy ne craque pas…  
Après tout, n’était-il pas déjà son ange gardien dans l’ombre, tout comme Hawkeye est son chien de garde au grand jour ?

Autrefois, il a voué à l’enfer Hughes qui invoquait sa femme et sa fille comme des anges. Mais c’est du passé, maintenant.  
Havoc tire sur sa cigarette et souffle un rond de fumée : ça lui servira d’auréole.


	2. face à une ex - Un morceau de verre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et uuune fois de plus, sa copine l’a largué… pour son Colonel. Et v’là-t-y pas que c’est elle qui lui fait des reproches !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un morceau de verre comme miroir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Jean Havoc ; Havoc/OFC, OFC/Mustang  
>  **Genre :** losesque  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème** 1#11, « tes jolis yeux bleus sont juste un vitrail » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

« Tes jolis yeux bleus sont juste un vitrail, » qu’elle a dit. Il n’aurait pas dû draguer une littéraire qui arrive exprès en avance à ses rendez-vous pour bouffer de la poésie en l’attendant. Il n’aurait pas non plus dû ne serait-ce que prononcer le nom de son Colonel quand elle l’avait interrogée. Oh, ça faisait longtemps qu’il ne lui présentait plus ses amies, à cet espèce de salaud, bien sûr ; mais elles trouvaient toujours à s’arranger, quand elles savaient. Et toutes, elles finissaient bien par savoir, toujours…

Qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris, de réclamer des explications, cette fois ? Les dindes sans cervelle, mignonnes mais pas très fute-futes qu’il levait d’habitude, il les laissait partir avec amertume, mais sans rien dire.  
Comme celle-ci semblait avoir de la jugeote, il avait voulu savoir, pourquoi elles le quittaient toutes pour ce bellâtre. Ç’aurait pu lui être utile, pour savoir quoi faire pour garder la suivante, pensait-il.

Mais cette oie blanche lui répondit :  
« Il n’y a rien dans tes yeux quand tu me regardes. Je ne suis qu’un objet joli à contempler mais auquel tu ne t’attaches pas. Il n’y a rien d’intéressé, et rien d’intéressant dans ton regard.  
\- Et lui ?  
\- Lui… il y a tellement de mystère en lui. Ses yeux sont un puits sans fond qui contiennent tous les secrets de la nuit. »  
Et elle l’avait planté là, sans plus d’explication.

Il aurait pu lui dire qu’en fait de mystère, Mustang est un salaud qui joue avec les filles et qu’elle ne serait pas mieux avec ce type qu’avec lui-même, si vraiment elle croyait qu’il n’était pas sérieux.  
Mais dans un mouvement de ressentiment, il la laissa partir et se perdre, lui souhaitant même une méchante déception, à la hauteur de la sienne.


	3. avec Solaris - Première étincelles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est dingue l'effet que cette fille a sur lui...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _First sparks_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jean Havoc/"Solaris"  
>  **Genre :** adorkable  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "premier baiser"  
> pour Laitue (Saint-Valentin ’10)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 9 ? oh que ça fait vieux…  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

C’est curieux, l’effet que cette fille a sur Jean... Dès la première fois où il a croisé son regard et vu son sourire il a su qu’ils se plaisaient l’un à l’autre et qu’ils voulaient l’un et l’autre que ça devienne physique. Et pourtant, ils ne se touchent pour ainsi dire pas. L’attirance qui les lie est-elle trop forte, qu’elle crée sa propre répulsion ? trop évidente, elle n’ose plus s’exprimer ?  
Au cours de leurs rendez-vous, de leur cour étrangement mesurée, elle lui a déjà effleuré le bras, il lui a pris la main, les épaules se sont frôlées... mais en général ils gardent leur distance. L’air entre leurs deux corps en devient presque électrique.

Solaris le surprend un jour juste au moment de se quitter, alors qu’il est trop tard pour changer d’avis et aller plus loin pour le moment. Sans appel, elle pose sa main sur sa joue, ses lèvres sur sa bouche, et aussitôt après elle lui échappe.  
 _Oh-merd-_

(Des heures plus tard il se demande s’il était présentable pour ce premier baiser, au moins ? S’il sentait trop le tabac ou pire... Il n’avait plus touché de cigarette depuis avant de la retrouver mais est-ce que ça allait pour autant, et, et... et puis zut. Elle semblait juste amusée et contente d’elle, pas dégoûtée ni rien. Pourquoi se prendre la tête ?)  
Voilà, il est content aussi, il déborde de joie même et ne peut pas attendre jusqu’à la revoir enfin !


	4. avec Roy, et les filles... - Fumée et feu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pour appâter les poulettes..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pas de feu sans fumée  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Jean Havoc/des filles, Roy Mustang  
>  **Genre :** un peu losesque  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "prince charmant" pour Lilou_Black, Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz (1er mai '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 120

Non, Havoc, la vie n’est pas un conte de fées. À tout prendre, ça serait même plutôt un compte d’effet. Essaie de réveiller une beauté endormie en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres ? oh oui, ça marchera. Ça marchera si bien qu’elle bondira dès qu’il se penchera sur elle, avant même qu’il ne l’embrasse. Parfois même en criant au feu !

C’est que l’atmosphère se réchauffe, bébé ?  
Non, juste l’effet « parfum fumée ».

Mais à partir du moment où l’on parle de feu, même juste une fois, magiquement, les donzelles ne l’oublient plus, et il ne se passe pas longtemps avant qu’elles s’intéressent plutôt à celui qui l’allume.


	5. avec ses hommes - Saleté de mission !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et pendant ce temps, ils creusent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Putain de mission à la con...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Jean Havoc et son équipe  
>  **Genre :** gen avec un peu de gore  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / K++  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « "Putain de mission à la con !" »  
>  d’après Drakys pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 4, il me semble  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

_Putain de mission à la con_ , soupira Havoc autour de sa cigarette. Retourner les gravats d’un égout explosé à la recherche d’un très dangereux criminel peut-être pas entièrement mort, pendant que le Colon fait des ronds-de-jambe devant les ronds-de-cuir, _oh, oui, mes hommes recherchent très activement Scar._

En attendant c’est lui qui se retrouve à creuser, dans les éboulis, l’eau sale, l’odeur, les rats crevés et les rats vivants, qu’il pleuve, qu’il vente ou que le soleil tape dur. Et à se demander si le tas de viande mis à jour est bien celui qu’ils cherchent ou un marginal "innocent".


	6. Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allez, il est capable de le faire !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Motivation !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnage :** Jean Havoc  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Une clope contre une telle promesse, ce n’est pas cher payé. »  
> d’après Alaiya sur un Arbre à Drabbles (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** quelque part entre les tomes 10 et 17  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Une clope contre une telle promesse, ce n’est pas cher payé : depuis qu’on l’a assuré que si, il pourrait sortir de ce fauteuil et trouver une autre vie, que tout n’était pas fini si seulement il acceptait de se reprendre un peu en mains, qu’on attendrait qu’il les rejoigne, alors qu’il se remue un peu ! Havoc supportait pas mal mieux d’être au régime sec.

Il n’avait plus droit qu’à une seule cigarette par jour, en récompense à la fin d’une dure séance d’efforts, pire qu’au camp d’entraînement ? Et pas moyen de gruger ? Pas grave. Au contraire. Justement, ça le motivait.


	7. avec Becky - C'est pitoyable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mieux vaut tard que jamais, et vaut-il mieux jamais que trop tard ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ouais, c’est pitoyable...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga/Brotherhood  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jean Havoc\Rebecca Catalina  
>  **Genre :** lose  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Aussi, ce fut avec des yeux savamment humides de reconnaissance qu’il accepta le troisième bol de ramen qu’un Hakkai partagé entre l’hilarité et la pitié [posa] devant lui. »  
> d’après Alaiya 666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post tome 11  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La Pitié posait devant lui, incarnée par Rebecca. Jamais elle ne s’était intéressée à lui avant. Lui au contraire, avait bien fait une ou deux tentatives, sans trop y croire avouons-le, mais quand même, ça avait fait mal de se voir rembarrer d’emblée.

Bref. Tant qu’il était fringant, capable et prêt à tout, elle s’en fichait. Maintenant qu’il se retrouvait cloué au lit, diminué de moitié et peut-être même celle qui compte le plus – Havoc en fulminait – maintenant seulement, trop tard, elle le regardait avec compassion et regrets et demandait ce qu’il y avait à sauver.


	8. avec Breda - Youpi !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youpi hourra quelle joie !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ça donne envie de courir partout !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et le jour où il arrivera de nouveau à lui mettre son poing sur la gueule, Kranz saura qu’il est redevenu aussi bon qu’avant. »  
> d’après Drakys sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o7-13 décembre ‘11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post manga  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il est redevenu aussi bon qu’avant au football, constate Havoc avec plaisir. Aussi bon, c’est à dire en fait pas beaucoup : il n’a jamais été spécialement doué, ni intéressé. Mais il est sur ses deux pieds et il peut courir et tiens, il a même plus de souffle qu’avant : c’est-y pas formidable, ça ?

Il ne tient plus en place, maintenant qu’il peut bouger.  
Tout le monde l’en félicite, mais comptez quand même sur l’ami Breda pour trouver qu’il en fait trop et lui lancer des piques :  
\- Ouais, je pense même que tu pourrais t’inscrire à un cours de danse !


	9. avec Breda - Roule !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Roule roule roule..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un truc pour se faire plaisir maintenant…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il faut vite qu’il {s’achète} une moto! »  
> d’après Koklico sur un Arbre à Drabbles> (o7-13 décembre ‘11)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post-manga, pas spécialement spoilant en soi ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- S’acheter une moto ? Rien que ça ? C’est quoi cette lubie à la con, encore ?

\- Pas du tout, proteste Havoc, c’est très sérieux. J’en ai déjà conduit il y a plusieurs années ; tu connais le matériel de l’armée : solide et fiable mais un peu poussif. Mais maintenant les constructeurs civils en font des assez rapides et très abordables.

\- Tes roulettes te manquent déjà ? raille Breda.

\- La vitesse me manque. Maintenant que je suis debout et avec une prime…

\- Ouais, c’est tenter le diable. Fais ce que tu veux, mais, et si tu as un accident avec ; retour à la case départ ?


	10. [tome 10] Cet effet secondaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il a cessé de tousser depuis, c'est-y pas formidable ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Cet effet secondaire à la con…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Jean Havoc  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « parce qu’il en voyait trop pour son propre bien. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o7-13 décembre ‘11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 10  
>  **Avertissement :** beurk  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Pour son propre bien, pour son propre bien, ils en avaient de bonnes, ces gens qui se mêlaient de l’empêcher de fumer, ronchonnait Havoc.   
Ça faisait quelques années déjà qu’il tournait à quelques cigarettes la journée ; il avait toujours une sèche pas encore allumée ou un reste de mégot aux lèvres mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il fumait à la chaîne pour autant ! Et il le vivait très bien. Et il n’était jamais malade. Et d’ailleurs depuis son hospitalisation il ne toussait même plus.

Mais au contraire, lui rétorqua-t-on : c’est parce qu’il en a perdu le réflexe.


	11. Solaris - Maousse!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des seins comme des obus !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des armes de destruction massive(s) !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jean Havoc/ »Solaris »  
>  **Genre :** désir/humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « , la chaleur qui se répand lentement depuis le creux de son ventre dans tout son corps. »  
> d’après Azalée_Calypso sur un Arbre à Drabbles (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Continuité :** tome 9  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Depuis le creux de son ventre dans tout son corps, le message se propage et oblitère toute autre sensation, toute autre pensée : il veut cette fille !

Ce genre d’envie, Havoc l’éprouve assez souvent, mais là ça dépasse tout. C’est un coup de foudre, avec tremblement de terre et incendie de forêt en prime. Sous sa robe noire moulante, Solaris présente de seins comme des obus. Énormes, fermes, qui pointent directement sur lui. La cible est verrouillée. Son cerveau est atomisé. Et en réponse, une autre tête chercheuse se pointe.

Des nichons pareils, ce sont des armes de destruction massive !


End file.
